


Intoxicating

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Mine [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “You have to use your words,” he murmured, giving Joshua that infuriating smile that did things to his stomach.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Mine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/557732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the tags UNDERAGE SEX, consensual but still UNDERAGE. Joshua is implied as being a good number of years younger than Jeonghan

A chuckle danced through Joshua’s ears, “There,” he said, gently moving Joshua’s hands away from his face, “that’s my good darling. Let me see you.”

Joshua trembled, letting out a small whine.

Hands brushed his face and hair softly. “You’re so lovely baby.” Those strong hands moved Joshua’s arms to wrap around his neck. Nuzzling, Joshua’s neck, he murmured, “I got you Shua. I’ll take care of everything.”

He clenched down on the intrusion in that private place. Joshua could barely think straight through the haze of heat. But he felt the knot he never thought he’d have deep inside him. He tried to say something, to reply back, but nothing came out.

Well, a moan escaped his throat. And he felt more wetness slowly drip out of his hole. Things were coming out. Just not the things Joshua wanted.

Clawing at that broad back, he squirmed. He wanted, no needed to hear it again.

The man hissed. “What’s wrong baby? Is it hurting you?”

Joshua shook his head. “I-I want.” He sniffed, eyes watering.

“You have to use your words,” he murmured, giving Joshua that infuriating smile that did things to his stomach.

Joshua dug his nails into him, baring his teeth as much as he could. It was hard though, when all he wanted to be was good for his alpha. “Jeonghan,” he whimpered.

Jeonghan hummed. He could be an asshole and tease Joshua some more. On a normal basis he did. Because Joshua was so cute when he was teased. Those shy looks, his baby cheeks flushed pink, the times when he looked down and away from Jeonghan’s teasing remarks and smirks. But this was their first heat together, hopefully not their last. Not if Jeonghan had anything to say about it. And Shua was still a teenager, he needed reassurance.

Bending his head, his kissed Joshua’s lips softly. He had a feeling that he’d be giving in a lot in the future. “I love you.” He smiled into the kiss as Joshua leaned up to kiss back. “Love you so much.”

He felt Joshua relax his body; he also unclenched his little claws. Jeonghan could feel his back smart. He’d have bruises once they were done. “No words for me?”

Joshua narrowed his pretty eyes. Turning his head away from Jeonghan, he said nothing like a little brat.

Chuckling, Jeonghan kissed his forehead. “You’re even cute when you’re a brat.” He moved one hand down Joshua’s chest, feeling his heart beat hard, before softly settling on his tiny stomach. “You need to eat more baby. You’re too skinny.”

“Then feed me more,” Joshua pouted.

Jeonghan smiled, “I’ll have to buy more cake and sweets to feed your sweet tooth. But you’re not asking for more cake. You want dates.”

Joshua nodded, clinging even more.

“You know I would if I could baby.” Jeonghan was lucky that Joshua’s parents weren’t even home for a few weeks. Otherwise he would’ve been nowhere near Joshua who went into an unexpected heat. “But maybe we can sneak some in. We’ll have to be careful.”

So very careful. Jeonghan was older for one. And while Joshua’s parents liked him, they wouldn’t like him any longer if they found out that he deflowered their underage omega son.

Jeonghan grunted, feeling his knot deflate, all of his come flooding Joshua. Joshua bit into his shoulder, moaning softly as he got what he wanted.

Another reason he’d be dead. It was one thing to have sex with Joshua, but to have sex with no condom. He’d be murdered, then quartered and tossed into the ocean. He was ashamed to say they ran out of condoms and he couldn’t resist Joshua’s teary eyes and the needy way he begged Jeonghan to stay when he tried to leave and get more.

“More,” Joshua whined, pushing down on Jeonghan.

“Of course,” Jeonghan said.

* * *


End file.
